Wheel bearings with rotating outer rings must include precautions with respect to driving safety in order to protect the driver and other people involved in traffic, because these bearings are often used in utility vehicles with large weights and consequently involve a high risk of danger.
Rotational speed sensors that are used to detect the rotational speed of the wheel contribute to safety because advantageously they can be operated with anti-lock braking systems. However, there is the problem of reliable attachment and exact positioning. A rotational speed sensor is currently screwed to the axle journal and then the wheel hub with the signal transmitter is installed. The axial position of the sensor on the axle journal and the position of the outer ring define the detection distance between the sensor and the signal transmitter. This makes the installation much more difficult, because high precision must be ensured when pressing in the wheel bearing and it may not be possible to change the position of the sensor at a later time.
From DE 694 06 834 T4, a sensor arrangement for a wheel bearing with a rotating outer ring is known, wherein the rotational speed sensor can be positioned and fixed in the radial direction by a snap-on mechanism on a cold-formed sheet-metal part. Such a complicated positioning and fastening device requires high manufacturing costs and is susceptible to disadvantageous displacement of the sensor during operation. The number of components in the sensor arrangement is also disadvantageously high.